dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Carver Colman (Prime Earth)
. On February 14, 1929, Carver spotted the studio head kissing a man behind a stage; the studio head noticed Carver and accidentally dropped his cigarette, which subsequently burned the stage to the ground. As a result, Carver was fired. By 1937, Carver had been working at until he was also fired for skipping work to wait in line for an audition that never happens. In April 18, 1938, he was left destitute and evicted from his home, forced to living on the streets. That night, Carver was violently accosted by two police officers until he was inadvertently saved by the being Doctor Manhattan, who had just arrived to the DC Universe. Manhattan introduced himself to Carver as "Jon". He helped Carver in being fed at a local diner and then used him as an "anchor" to adjust to his new world of residence and to foresee the future of the universe. In return, Manhattan helped Carver in foreseeing his future as a famous movie actor. Within a year, Carver gained a part as a drifter in that led him being cast as the character Nathaniel Dusk. His role in the first Nathaniel Dusk movie Nothing Left to Lose instantly made him into a celebrity. Carver enjoyed his newfound prestige and later fabricated his background, claiming that he was born to Irish immigrant farmers who settled in Merillville, Indiana. For a while, Carver's life was bright and hopeful until Manhattan foretold him that he wouldn't be "on this world" in 1954. Carver soon returned into contact with his mother, who is blackmailing him for his share of his fortune in return for keeping her silence on his homosexuality from releasing to the public. After Carver wired the money to his mother, she then demanded more for "additional financial difficulties" but Carver refused to respond. This forced his mother and her associate to confront him. On June 8, 1954, after finishing his last Nathaniel Dusk movie The Adjournment, Carver took his mother and her associate to his home to discuss about paying them. While Carver's back was turned, his mother murdered him by bludgeoning his skull with an award he won for his work in Lovers Die at Dusk. Carver's mother and her associate ransacked his home before his housekeeper discovered his body on the next morning. The police investigated his death and soon Carver's false personal life was publicly debunked, but his murderers were never brought to justice. Carver's housekeeper discovered his mother's blackmail letter on his person and had it burned, protecting Carver's secret. Manhattan would later undo Carver's fate, changing it for the better: from 1954, Carver took advice from Manhattan to not be afraid of what he felt and came out to the public before the release of The Adjournment. He was subsequently shunned by the studios and became a recluse for years, losing his home and almost ended back living on the streets. However, Carver returned to acting in the mid-1960's, going on to win an for Best Supporting Actor for 's . Carver soon became an rights activist and was instrumental in getting homosexuality removed from the 's in 1973. Carver passed away in 2005, with his partner of over 40 years at his side. His personal slogan "Don't be afraid of what you feel" is adopted by activists across the world. celebrates his birthday every year by showing a marathon of his "Nathaniel Dusk" movies. | Powers = | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The Nathaniel Dusk movies were Nothing Left to Lose (1943), A Killer Calls (1945), Murder at Home (1947), A Killer's Kiss (1950), Lovers Die at Dusk (1952), The Adjournment (1954), and A Thousand Clowns (1960's) * Carver's death is similar to Hollis Mason's death in . | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Actors Category:Homosexual Characters